Silly's Yu-Gi-Oh!: Tricky Treat
Yami: Tip of the day, melting crayons together will NOT make a super crayon. Silly: Halloween is awesome! Penny: Dude, Halloween was months ago. Silly: SHHHHHHHHHH it's totally Halloween for the purposes of this story Will: Well it might be Halloween again by the time you finish it. Lily: I could believe that happening, actually. Silly: I'm just going to start the story now. SUE KAIBA NOW, SUE KAIBA NOW! TOUR DE FRANCE, FRENCH FRY SPAGHETTIIIIIIIII Kaiba: Why does the theme song always tell people to sue me? Whoever wrote the lyrics is fired! Mokuba: Seto I wanna go trick-or-treating! Kaiba: That's okay, just go to the store and buy those jumbo bag things. But don't spend more than five bucks because that's just a waste. Mokuba: But Seto I actually want to GO trick-or-treating... Kaiba: Well have fun. If you get any money it's mine. Mokuba: But Seto you have to take me! Kaiba: No. NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Kaiba and Mokuba are on the street. Kaiba: How did I get roped into this... Mokuba: I AM A POWERFUL WIZARD! ABRA-CADABRA! Kaiba: Well I can already tell this is going to be the best night of my entire life. DOWNSIZER EVIL INCORPORATEEEEED~ Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Attention Downsizers! I have called this meeting because it's Halloween, and because it's Halloween, I got some Bloodsucker heads off of zBay for us to wear. Although I can't tell if these are authentic or just cheap cosplay... our mission is to go trick-or-treating and get ALL of the candy and then uh... well maybe we'll sell it back to all the kids who actually wanted it. I dunno. Everybody get in line for your costume! GAME SHOP Tristan: Are you guys ready to see my costume? Joey: Tristan you've been in there for ten minutes. We've been ready for nine minutes. Tristan comes out of the bathroom. Tea: Wait, why were you putting on your costume in the bathroom? Tristan: It's not about why, it's about why not! So what do you think? Joey: Oh yeah it's real nice. What is it? Tristan: It's obviously a dinosaur! Tea: Oh, well now it makes sense... sort of. Hey, where's Yugi? Yugi: Hey guys. Joey: Yug, where's your costume? Yugi: Well, because I'm the main character, I can be my own costume! Tristan: Mind blown :O Joey: Eh, isn't that kind of a zero effort idea? Yugi: That's the point! Yami: Yugi, if you bring home nothing but Homework: The Candy we're done. DING Kaiba: Sup dorks. Mokuba: Trick-or-treat! Tea: Yay! We can all go trick-or-treating together now! :D Kaiba: NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO Kaiba grabs Mokuba by his hair and runs away. Mokuba: But Seto the candy!!! Kaiba: WE'LL COME BACK FOR IT LATER WE JUST NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE Downsizer Grunt: Trick-or-treat weirdos! The Downsizer Grunt grabs the entire bowl of candy that Grandpa just put out and runs away. Grandpa: What a peculiar costume! You kids have fun now and watch out for razors! Yugi: ...well bye Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan leave. Grandpa puts out another bowl of candy which is promptly stolen by ANOTHER Downsizer Grunt. Grandpa: YOU KIDS GET OFF MY LAWN SOMEWHERE ELSE Kaiba: I think... we got away. Joey: Hey Koiba Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Kaiba grabs Mokuba and escapes back to KaibaCorp. Kaiba: Obviously this calls for some fool-proof disguises. Kaiba puts on a cheesy mustache and gives one to Mokuba. Mokuba: Uhh... I don't think wizards usually have mustaches like this. Kaiba: Well you can be the wizard with a mustache then. Let's go. Mokuba: *sigh* SOMEWHERE ELSE... AGAIN Tristan: I got a rock :( Joey: What kind of weirdo gives out rocks for Halloween? Yugi: But I got a candy bar, and not the terrible fun size ones, an actual candy bar. Tea: Do you think it's just a rule that the universe hates Tristan? Downsizer Grunt: BOO! Tristan: AHHH! A GHOST! Downsizer Grunt: Gimme your candy! ...a ton of rocks? Seriously? Are you seriously serious. The Downsizer Grunt explodes from disbelief. Yugi: Hey, Kaiba's back! Kaiba: I'm not Kaiba, I'm, uh, Mr. Mustachio! Yugi: Suuuure... Tea: Do you want to come trick-or-treating with us, Kai- err, Mr. Mustachio? :D Kaiba: Nope. Bye. Tristan: Wow! I wonder who that was! Joey: Tristan... Tristan... Tristan. Downsizer Grunt: Hey, did any of you get Gummy Chairs? Tea: Um... yeah? Downsizer Grunt: Trick-or-treat. Downsizer Grunt takes all of Tea's Gummy Chairs and nothing else. Tea: What just happened? An hour later... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Alright team, how's the candy haul? Downsizer Grunt 5: I got nothing but Gummy Chairs! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: ...why? Downsizer Grunt 5: Because Gummy Chairs are amazing! Downsizer Grunt 3: Nah, that's loser candy. Here, I got this thing. Downsizer Grunt 3 puts the bowl of candy from the Game Shop on Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness' desk. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: That's good, but we still don't have nearly enough candy! We're going to need about 20,000 pounds of candy if we want to make substantial profits. Downsizer Grunt 2: Sir! I found weird candy! Mokuba: I'm not candy! I'm a powerful wizard! With a mustache! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: You're joking right? Kaiba: STOP RIGHT THERE! I AM MR. MUSTACHIO and stuff. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Go away. Kaiba: Wait a minute, did you just kidnap Mokuba two episodes in a row? Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Yeah, so? Kaiba: That's recycled plot, isn't it? Downsizer Grunt 4: SCREWdrivers are tasty. Everybody: ... Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: Anyway, I suppose you're right. Give back the wizard. Downsizer Grunt 2: Aww... Kaiba: k thanks. Kaiba jumps out the window. Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: GRUNTS! Downsizer Grunt 1 punches the rest of the window out and then comes back with a new pane of glass. Meanwhile, a few hundred feet below... Kaiba: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Kaiba lands on Tristan's head and drops Mokuba on the ground. Tristan: OW! Tea: Want to trick or treat with us now Mr. Mustachio? Kaiba: NOPE! I'm out of here! Kaiba rips off his mustache and runs away. Tristan: Wow, it was Kaiba the whole time! Yugi: *sigh* Joey: So what are we gonna do about the Downsizers? Yugi: Nothing, we have so much candy I don't even really care now. Tea: I suppose you're right. Bakura: Hello chaps! Tristan: AH! A GHOST!!! Tristan beats up Bakura with the bag of rocks. Bakura: OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! DOWNSIZER EVIL INCORPORATED! Hair Guy: Attention Downsizers! My hair requests that you give me candy! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: No. Hair Guy: But the laws of trick-or-treating demand it! Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness: ...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Hair Guy walks away with all of Team Downsize's candy while Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness cries in the background. THE END Lily: That was something. Silly: Yes. Yes, it was. Category:Silly's Yu-Gi-Oh!